


Overwatch Imagines I Write Instead of Sleeping 2

by Overwatch-Headcanons-by-me (Elover05)



Series: Overwatch Imagines [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elover05/pseuds/Overwatch-Headcanons-by-me
Summary: Just some Overwatch fics/headcanons. Find me on Tumblr at overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.comREQUESTS ARE CLOSED!This is my second collection of requests. The first can be found here: archiveofourown.org/works/19484650
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader, Ana Amari/Reader, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Reader, Brigitte Lindholm/Reader, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Echo (Overwatch)/Reader, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reader, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Reader, Genji Shimada/Reader, Hana "D.Va" Song/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Reader, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader, Mei-Ling Zhou/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Reader, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Reader, Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani/Reader, Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Tekhartha Zenyatta/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Series: Overwatch Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Rules

Hey! Just to get started, here are the rules if you want to request anything!

Rules for submitting a request:

  * I will not write anything NSFW
  * I will not write your OC’s
  * I have a right to reject a request if it makes me uncomfortable
  * No racist, sexist, homophobic, or transphobic requests
  * No incest or pedophilia
  * I don’t write yanderes
  * I only write for playable characters
  * Characters I will not take romantic requests for: Torbjorn, Bastion, Orisa, Winston, and Wrecking Ball. However I will do platonic requests for them!
  * Ships I won't write: Sigma/Sombra, Reaper/Sombra, Reaper/McCree, and Genji/Reaper
  * Please only send in one request/matchup per ask/comment, but feel free to send in as many asks/comments as you want!
  * I will only write Soldier: 76 with male characters, and I will only write Tracer with female characters
  * My squicks (things I don’t write about) are needles and adultery/cheating
  * I will also not write about any sucessful suicide attempts. I will write about suicidal characters being comforted, but nothing too explicit about suicide itself.
  * **_Always_** check rules before sending in a request, as I update them frequently. If I have written something in the past that breaks one of these rules, the request was sent in before I added said rule.



To submit a request, check to see if requests are open. If they are, you can leave one in the comments of this chapter, send me a message, or yell at me on tumblr at [overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com/](https://overwatch-headcanons-by-me.tumblr.com/)

That’s it! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me about them!


	2. Moira/Touch Starved S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juicygooseeee asked: hiya! can i get some moira/touch starved female SO please? i’m a touch starved piece of garbage and i’m a simp for moira... thank you! (also i tink i’ve read like all of your imagines on ao3 about a million times they’re just so good ;~;)
> 
> Aww, thank you for the request and the kind words! I hope you enjoy this imagine too! <3

  * Moira isn’t normally very touchy-feely
  * It’s not that she doesn’t like physical touch, it’s just that she’s not used to it
  * So she doesn’t really initiate beyond simple touches like hand-holding
  * However, when she realises how touch starved you are, that all changes
  * It’s very important to her that you’re comfortable and content
  * So if being touched helps with that, she’s all for it
  * Although she will touch you constantly at home, she prefers to keep PDA to a minimum
  * She’s got a reputation, after all
  * So when you’re in public, hand-holding is as far as she will go
  * Once you get some privacy, though, she’s all over you
  * From cuddling with you to giving you hugs
  * If you’re nervous or shy about initiating, Moira will pick up on that
  * She’ll constantly ask you, “Darling, would you like to come over here and cuddle?”
  * When you’re cuddling, Moira is usually the big spoon
  * She likes wrapping herself around you while gently stroking your hair
  * Another thing she loves is falling asleep with you in her arms
  * It’s so comforting that she finally has found someone she trusts enough to be vulnerable with
  * Plus, it’s wonderful to wake up with you next to her
  * Even though she’s an early riser, she’ll often just spend time with you in bed in the morning, the two of you curled up together
  * You’ve really shown Moira how amazing physical touch can be!




	3. McCree, Hanzo, and Sigma’s S/O has an Eating Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you make some headcannons for McCree, Hanzo, and Sigma and what they would do with their s/o who has eating disorders and forgets to eat sometimes?💕💖
> 
> Sure thing, Darling!  
> I know this is a heavy topic, and some people may be triggered by it, so heed the warnings. I would also like to tell everyone that’s going through something like this that they’re not alone. I know eating disorders are really, really awful, but things will get better if you reach out and get help! You can get through this!!  
> Warnings: Mentions of an unspecified eating disorder, and lots of talk about food.

**McCree**

  * Jesse is really accommodating about your eating disorder
  * He’s never pushy, but he occasionally reminds that you need food
  * He also really enjoys having meals with you
  * It’s nice to just sit with you while he eats
  * Plus, he gets to make sure that you’re eating enough, which helps him relax
  * Jesse can’t cook well, but he makes an effort for you
  * More often than not, his attempts at cooking ends with everything being burnt and you ending up getting takeout
  * But he really tries!
  * Over time, he does get better, though he’s never going to be amazing
  * If he has to be away from home for a while, then he’ll leave sticky notes everywhere
  * They all have cheesy messages of love along with gentle reminders to eat
  * Some of them also have cute doodles
  * When you really struggle with your eating disorder, Jesse will drop everything to be by your side
  * He doesn’t want you to go through this alone
  * If you ever need him, don’t hesitate to reach out
  * The most important thing to Jesse is your happiness and health.



**Hanzo**

  * Hanzo worries about you a lot
  * He worries about everyone he cares about, because he’s scared of losing more people
  * But he especially worries about you and your eating disorders
  * So he does everything he can to make sure you’re eating
  * Hanzo always makes sure that your house is stocked up with whatever foods you like
  * He’s actually a bit excessive with it
  * Seriously, it doesn’t matter what foods you like or how rare they are, he will get them for you
  * So you always have a lot of food
  * Plus, he’s always carrying snacks with him in case he sees you and you’re hungry
  * He checks in on you a lot to make sure you’re eating
  * And he makes sure that you know how to cook in case you’re craving something
  * Actually, cooking together is one of his favorite things to do with you
  * He loves teaching you how to make traditional Japanese dishes ****



**Sigma**

  * The first thing Siebren does when he learns of your eating disorder is a lot of research
  * He wants to know the best ways to help and support you
  * So he searches the internet and the library, trying to find ways to help
  * One of the things that’s most important to him is having open and honest conversations
  * When he asks about how you’re doing, it’s not just small talk
  * It’s an invitation for you to rant about your feelings, both positive and negative
  * And it’s also an invitation to talk about your struggles with your eating disorder
  * He knows going through something like this is scary, so he wants to make sure you know you’re not alone
  * You have him by your side, and there’s plenty of other people who would be willing to help, like friends or even trained professionals
  * If you want, Siebren can help make meal plans and prep with you
  * That way, you have something to eat every day
  * And you never have to worry about what to eat
  * Plus, he’d also be happy to have meals with you
  * Siebren is also constantly baking you small snacks




	4. Platonic Orisa with an Equestrian Rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floralianspiderboynova asked: any fun hcs about orisa with an equestrian ride,r like putting a saddle on ehr back and doing horseback riding stuff? if thats an okay ask? its platonic with a male reader btw.
> 
> Sure! This was super cute!! Orisa is adorable <3

  * Orisa wasn’t designed to behave like a horse
  * But she’s always really loved horses and horseback riding shows
  * And she’s always been a little curious about it
  * But doing it herself isn’t something Orisa ever considered
  * That is, until she meets you
  * When she learns about your skill in horseback riding, her curiosity increases
  * She asks you a lot of questions about it
  * It’s you that eventually asks her if she would like to try it out herself
  * Orisa ends up loving it
  * There’s something so satisfying about it to her
  * Plus, you really enjoy it, and she loves making her friends happy!




	5. McCree and Lucio's S/O has Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungword asked: Hey there...! I stumbled over this blog a few days ago and fell in love with it instantly...! Now... I do have a request, tbh... I'd like a HC for McCree or Lúcio. Their S/O struggling with depression but not wanting to burden them with their moods, knowing they already have much on their plate as it is... You're doing great, keep up the good work...!
> 
> Aww, thanks for all the kind words! I hope you enjoy your request! It was super comforting to write! It’s really long, I hope you don’t mind. <3
> 
> Also, this request talks about depression, so if that’s something that affects you, proceed with caution. If you’re going through something like this, remember that things will get better! I know it’s hard, but you can get through this!
> 
> Warnings: Depression.

**McCree**

  * One of Jesse’s biggest priorities in your relationship is making sure that you know he’s there for you
  * If you need him, he will do whatever he can to help you
  * He doesn’t want you to ever feel alone
  * Even before he learns of your depression, he’s constantly assuring you that you can ask him for anything
  * He actually enjoys helping you
  * Knowing that your life is even a tiny bit better because of him makes him happy
  * So when Jesse notices how negative you’ve been feeling, he springs into action
  * He asks you about how you’re feeling and if everything’s alright
  * He assures you that it’s okay, you can tell him about whatever it is, that he loves you and wants to help
  * When you tell him about your depression, Jesse is heartbroken
  * He hates that you’re suffering
  * And he wants to do his best to help you
  * So Jesse takes some time off from his vigilante work and instead stays home with you for as long as you need
  * It’s a way for him to try and help you work through your depression while also showing you that you’re more important to him that anything else
  * He becomes a wonderful house husband
  * Being a house husband actually suits him really well! He loves it!
  * A domestic life is something he’s always craved, but he never thought he’d be able to have
  * Jesse works very hard to try and help you with your depression
  * If you need a shoulder to cry on, he’s there in an instant
  * If you need to watch silly T.V. in order to distract yourself, he’ll watch with you
  * If you need to spend all day doing nothing, he’ll take care of everything else for you so you don’t have to work
  * When you’re feeling particularly depressed, Jesse likes to hold you
  * He’ll lie down with you and wrap you up in blankets and his arms telling you how much he loves you and how strong you are
  * He also covers you in gentle kisses and wipes the tears from your cheeks
  * You deserve all the support in the world, and Jesse is more than happy to oblige
  * Jesse is always telling you that he loves you so, so, _so_ much
  * And that you’re not a burden at all
  * You can always come to him for anything, no matter how big or small
  * He loves you too much to let you suffer alone



**Lucio**

  * Lúcio is a really happy person in general
  * But, even though he’s generally positive and cheerful, he has had bouts of depression
  * So he knows how awful it can be, especially if you try and get through it alone
  * Lúcio is also really good at reading people’s emotions, so he’ll know you’re struggling, even if you try to hide it
  * He won’t confront you about it, instead letting you come to him
  * But he does make sure you know that he cares deeply about you, and you’re never a burden to him
  * When you do come to him, he wraps you in a hug and promises you that everything will be okay
  * It might take awhile to recover, but in the end, things will get better
  * In the meantime, Lúcio helps you in any way he can
  * He goes on a hiatus from going on tour
  * He still has to produce music, but he can do that in his home studio
  * So he has plenty of time that he can spend with you, because you matter to him even more than his music
  * Lúcio spends a lot of his freetime with you, helping you through your depression
  * He’s always making sure that you’re taking care of yourself
  * He knows that depression can get in the way of self care, so he’s there to help
  * He’ll cook for you to make sure you eat and will make peaceful music to help you sleep
  * Anything he can do to make your life a little easier
  * Although Lúcio is an excellent boyfriend who does everything he can to help, he also knows that he’s not an expert on mental health
  * So he suggests talking to a professional
  * He actually has his own therapist, and it’s really helped him
  * Lúcio also suggests taking a vacation
  * Getting away from everyday life can sometimes be helpful
  * He offers to take you wherever you want
  * A popular city? A remote cabin? A beach resort? Something else? He’s down for anything you want
  * Lúcio will really just do anything you want
  * He knows that depression is tough and can last a lifetime, but he’ll still stick by your side, even when things are tough
  * You’ve got him in your corner, no matter what




	6. Hanzo with a Mischievous S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Headcanons for Hanzo and a mischievous s/o? S/O accidentally finds out that Hanzo has a few ticklish spots and attacks them a lot, and occasionally he fights back and finds some of hers as well? (We all love to see our tough boy melt and go to happy pieces) All your headcanons are so damn perf, btw.
> 
> I love this request so much!!!! Thank you for sending it in and giving me the chance to write about Hanzo being soft!!! <3

  * Hanzo’s never really been in a loving relationship before
  * The only time he’s been in any kind of romantic relationship was in his youth, and it was more of a business arrangement than anything else
  * And after he left the Shimada Clan, he never had time for relationships
  * So he’s very awkward in the beginning,
  * Especially when it comes to your mischievous nature
  * It’s not that he doesn’t like your mischief! He actually finds it adorable!
  * The glint in your eye right before you do something chaotic is one of his favorite things!
  * It’s just that he doesn’t know how to respond to it
  * Usually, whenever you do something mischievous, Hanzo just chuckles awkwardly, albeit fondly, and gives you a shy smile
  * As time passes, though, his hesitance begins to fade
  * It’s a slow process, but his chuckles and smiles turn into full out laughter
  * He’ll pull you into a hug while giggling into your hair
  * One of the other things that comes with him growing more comfortable in your relationship is that he’s far more open to cuddling
  * Pulling you into his side and wrapping an arm around you is something he loves!
  * It’s during these little cuddle sessions that you discover how ticklish Hanzo is
  * You’re idly running your fingers along his stomach when he lets out a giggle
  * As soon as you realise the source of his laughter, you smile deviously while Hanzo groans, knowing that you will abuse your newfound knowledge
  * Hanzo is constantly on guard for your attacks
  * He knows better than to underestimate you, so he’s always trying to protect himself
  * Most of the time, when you try and sneak up on him to attack him with tickles, he catches you
  * He whirls around and wraps his arms around you, stopping your attempt
  * “Better luck next time, Koibito,” he’ll say with a smug grin
  * On rare occasions, you actually succeed in your stealth mission, and manage to get in some good tickles!
  * Within just a few seconds, Hanzo is a shrieking mess of laughter
  * After this has happened a few times, he begins to plot his revenge
  * And thus, the two of you begin a war of sorts
  * You’re both surprising each other with tickles constantly!
  * It always ends with the two of you on the floor, panting and grinning from ear-to-ear
  * Once the two of you have caught your breath, Hanzo will look at you adoringly
  * He never thought he’d be able to have this, but you’ve proved him wrong
  * And that’s one of the many, many reasons he loves you!




	7. Reaper with a Petite S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angellynnhaley asked: Could please have some headconcans with Reaper/ Gabriel Reyes with a short petite fem so please.
> 
> Sure thing! I hope you enjoy!

  * Gabriel is really protective of you
  * Being his friend is very dangerous, and his enemies wouldn’t hesitate to use you against him
  * His fears aren’t helped by how small you are
  * Gabriel knows that you’re not helpless just because you’re petite
  * But he still worries about your safety
  * He’s lost so many loved ones already, he doesn’t want to lose you, too
  * So he makes sure you know self defence and can handle a few simple weapons
  * It’s not likely you’ll ever have to use those skills, but he wants you to prepare for everything
  * But as much as he worries about you, he also loves your size
  * At first, Gabriel was scared of touching you, because his enhancements make him incredibly strong
  * And you’re so small that he could easily hurt you
  * So he’s skittish about physical contact
  * But, as time goes on, he grows to love touching you
  * It soothes him, both because he’s touch starved and also because you letting him hold you shows that you trust him not to hurt you
  * And being trusted by you makes him feel human
  * So you two end up cuddling a lot
  * He really enjoys just being able to wrap you in hugs
  * You’re tiney in his large arms, and he finds himself never wanting to let go
  * Gabriel especially loves wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side
  * When he’s having a bad day, it helps him to spend the day holding you close
  * He’ll just wrap himself around you completely, burying his face in your hair and letting your presence relax him
  * He also enjoys just picking you up bridal style
  * Especially if he’s feeling touch starved, he’ll pick you up and carry you to the couch so you can cuddle
  * Gabriel knows clothes shopping can be difficult because you’re so small
  * So he’ll 100% make clothing for you
  * He’s amazing at fashion designing
  * And he also adores seeing you wear his creations! It makes him so proud of himself!




	8. Platonic Symmetra Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can i request a Symmetra as a friend?:3 i love your work!
> 
> Of course!! And thank you so much for the kind words! <3

  * Satya has always really struggled to make friends
  * In her childhood she was labeled as the ‘know-it-all’, so her peers didn’t want to spend time with her
  * This made it so she never really learned how to maintain healthy relationships
  * She also struggles to read social cues
  * All in all, Satya doesn’t have many friends, which has led her to be very lonely
  * Which is awful, because she’s actually an amazing friend once you get to know her
  * She’s always looking after the people she cares about
  * Although she’s not instinctively big on physical or verbal displays of affection, she shows her love in plenty of other ways
  * For example, she’s always arranging her schedule with you in mind
  * That way, she can make sure she’s spending a lot of time with you
  * Satya is very good at remembering your preferences
  * Even if you only make one offhand comment about how you like/dislike something, she will always keep it in mind in case it comes up in the future
  * She always has your favorite foods/drinks on hand
  * Satya also very much loves to talk to you
  * She will often go to you when she needs someone to bounce ideas off of
  * Or if she wants to gossip about her coworkers
  * Or if she wants to discuss deep, existential topics
  * Really, she just loves talking to you about anything at all
  * Partly because she highly values your opinion, and also because it’s a great way to bond
  * Another great way to bond with her is to have a little book club
  * Satya _loves_ reading, and if you enjoy it too, she’ll make an effort to recommend books she thinks you’ll like
  * So having a mini book club with you would be perfect for her
  * It doesn’t have to be anything fancy, just the two of you comparing opinions on books you’ve read
  * She really enjoys having philosophical discussions about the themes of books you’ve both read
  * If you want to be a great friend, check in on Satya every now and then
  * She tends to get lost in her work and forget self care
  * So just remind her to take some breaks and eat/hydrate/sleep
  * After all, Satya listens to you more than other people
  * You’re one of her only friends, and she will never take you for granted!




	9. Hanzo and Sigma with a Clumsy S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we see some h/c’s for Sigma and Hanzo with an accident-prone S/O? Like they radiate real klutz energy that usually ends up with them getting bruises, scrapes, or the occasional fracture and how the two boys react to them?
> 
> Thanks for the request! I loved writing it! <3

**Sigma**

  * Siebren is a mother hen
  * And he hates seeing you hurt, even if it’s only a little bit
  * He actually learned simple first-aid just in case you ever need it
  * Whenever he finds a new bruise or scrape on you, he frets a bit
  * Are you okay? Do you need a band-aid? Some painkillers? A hug?
  * It’s obvious he worries, but he tries to hide it
  * He doesn’t want you to think he doesn’t trust that you can take care of yourself
  * Because he does trust you! He knows you’re capable!
  * He just also knows that you’re a bit of a klutz, so he can’t help but worry
  * So, whenever you get injured, Siebren tends to fawn over you a little
  * It’s actually really cute to see this sweetheart take care of you so well
  * Also, if you ever fall when you’re next to him, he’ll 100% catch you and then say, with the cheesiest smile ever, ‘My dear, I think you just fell for me!”
  * He’ll then burst into giggles and almost drop you because of his laughter



**Hanzo**

  * Hanzo could give a master class in the art of worrying
  * And he especially worries about you
  * You’re very special to him, and he hates the thought of you getting hurt
  * He knows that a few tumbles probably won’t seriously hurt you, but he still gets concerned
  * So Hanzo always carries some painkillers, as well as a first aid kit
  * And he also makes sure you do, too
  * He suggests you keep a panic button on you, as well, so you can contact him if you get seriously injured.
  * Whenever Hanzo sees you’ve gotten a new injury, he asks if you’re okay
  * Even if it’s tiny, he still wants to make sure you’re good
  * If the injury is worse than normal, he’ll insist that you rest while he takes care of you
  * He also gets a little touchy-feely, and will likely spend some time cuddling you
  * But, for as much as he worries, he also finds it a little bit endearing
  * After he makes sure you’re okay, he’ll chuckle a bit and gently tease you




	10. Reaper Meets his Daughter on a Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could I please get a scenario where reaper was forced to leave his infant daughter when overwatch fell so mccree or jack took her and raised her. And reaper meats his child after the recall when they sneak onto a mission.
> 
> Ya’ll... I am weak for Gabriel Reyes as a father... so thank you so much for this request, I loved writing it!

  * Gabriel was flanking the Overwatch crew when he felt a gentle tug on his cloak
  * He whirled around, ready to face an enemy, only to find a young child looking up at him
  * And it only took him a single second to know that this is his daughter
  * The breath is knocked out of him
  * He’s watched his child from the shadows, of course, but the last time he got to be close to her was when she were still a baby
  * The kid, _his kid_ , was looking up at him with wide eyes
  * Gabriel is immediately furious
  * Not at his daughter, of course, but at whoever brought her here
  * How dare they bring his child to a battlefield? _How dare they?_
  * His anger was forgotten when she loudly introduced herself with a huge grin
  * Gabriel shakily introduced himself in return, heart beating out of his chest
  * He knew he should leave, because every moment his daughter spends with him is a moment she’s in danger
  * But he just couldn’t force himself to walk away
  * Not when his baby girl was right in front of him, looking up at him with such a big grin
  * So Gabriel decided that his mission can wait
  * After all, someone needs to make sure she’s safe
  * He sat with his daughter, making idle conversation
  * She dominated most of the conversation, and Gabriel was completely content to listen to her babble on about her favorite cartoons
  * Talking with her like that made so many feelings well up in his chest
  * There was adoration of his beautiful baby girl
  * But there was also anger that his daughter was ripped away from his life
  * And sadness that he missed so much of her childhood
  * As well as happiness that he was getting to talk to her at all
  * There was even gratitude towards Morrison of all people, for doing his best to raise her
  * But that gratitude was mostly drowned out by jealousy that Morrison got to raise her while Gabriel didn’t
  * Eventually, Gabriel heard heavy footsteps and voices approaching, and he knew that people had come looking for his daughter
  * So he dissolved into mist and retreated into the shadows
  * He stayed close enough to watch, just to make sure she got home safe
  * Jealousy flared up in him when he watched Morrison wrap his daughter in a big hug and reprimand her for sneaking onto the mission
  * But he suppressed it
  * And if he purposefully let Morrison escape every time in the future so his daughter wouldn't lose someone important to her? Well, no one had to know about that.




	11. Hanzo and Sigma's S/O Faints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can we get caring/angsty headcanons for Hanzo and Sigma for a S/O who passes out from an allergic reaction and almost stops breathing? Happy endings though :3
> 
> Sure thing! I love hurt/comfort, so these were super fun to write! <3 <3 <3

**Hanzo**

  * You and Hanzo are out on date when you faint
  * It had been a great date, too
  * He had taken you out to a little restaurant and the two of you had spent the whole time talking and laughing together
  * So it catches Hanzo off guard when you faint out of your chair
  * He’s at your side in seconds, trying to catch you before you hit the floor
  * Although he’s panicking on the inside, he manages to appear calm
  * He calls an ambulance which arrives quickly and takes you away
  * The whole time you’re with the doctors, Hanzo is in the waiting room asking for constant updates
  * They tell him that you had almost stopped breathing and he has to sit down
  * Thoughts of you dying overwhelm him and make him panic
  * When he’s finally allowed to see you, he nearly collapses in relief
  * You’re still asleep when he’s allowed in, and Hanzo doesn’t want to wake you
  * So he sits at your bedside and holds your hand until you regain consciousness
  * When you finally do wake up, he could cry he’s so relieved
  * For the next few days, he hovers around you and constantly worries
  * Are you okay? Do you need anything?
  * Seriously, he’ll get you anything at all
  * Even if it’s ridiculous and expensive, he’ll trip over himself to provide it for you
  * Hanzo just wants your recovery to be as easy as possible



**Sigma**

  * Siebren knows a fair amount of first aid
  * So when you first pass out, he’s able to help a little bit
  * But he’s also shaking with worry and fear
  * As soon as the paramedics arrive, he practically collapses
  * While you’re with the doctors, Siebren is sitting in the waiting room trying to fight his panic attack
  * It’s not helped by the fact that the waiting room is crowded and chaotic
  * But he wants to be there when you wake up, so he doesn’t leave
  * When the doctors tell him that you stopped breathing, it becomes too much for him
  * He has to step outside for a few minutes to calm down
  * Siebren’s so relieved when he’s finally allowed to see you
  * It really helps him to sit next to you, even though you’re still unconscious
  * So he’ll sit in the chair next to your bed and hold your hand while whispering reassurances to both you and himself
  * Once you wake up, he cries from relief
  * He barely leaves your side for the next few days
  * He’s anxious that if he leaves, you’ll get hurt and he won’t be able to help
  * Eventually, Siebren’s anxiety fades, and he’s able to resume his life without constantly worrying
  * Still, he takes precautions to make sure you don’t have another allergic reaction
  * He never wants either of you to go through that again




	12. Hanzo, Genji, and McCree's S/O Giving Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vinny13unlucky asked: How would Hanzo, Genji, and mccree react to their s/o being in labor and looking at them dead in the eye with their hands griping their collars and yell at them WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME/ STAY HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU.
> 
> Sure thing! I hope you enjoy these! <3

**Hanzo**

  * Hanzo is very overwhelmed during your labor
  * A large part of him is ecstatic that his child is finally being born
  * But there’s also a part of him filled with fear and worry that something will go wrong
  * And because Hanzo is a bit emotionally stunted, he doesn’t know how to express his concerns
  * So instead, he stands awkwardly by your side, lost in his head
  * When you grab his collar and jerk him down to yell at him, he doesn’t know how to react
  * You don’t seem to notice his surprise, rambling on about how angry you are, how this is _his_ fault, ect.
  * After his shock wears off, though, Hanzo realises that he’s been so caught up in his worries that he hasn’t been comforting you as he should have
  * So he pushes his anxiety to the back of his mind and reaches out for your hand
  * “It’s okay, Shin'aina. You can do this,” he assures you, stroking your hair away from your sweaty forehead
  * For the rest of your labor, he’s by your side, holding your hand, whispering encouragement, and doing anything he can think of to comfort you
  * You can scream at him in anger and pain all you want
  * If it makes you feel better, Hanzo is all for it
  * And when you two finally get to see your little bundle of joy, you both know that it was all worth it



**Genji**

  * Genji is bouncing with excitement throughout your labor
  * He can’t help it! He’s about to meet his child!
  * But, as excited as he is, he’s also keenly aware of how painful birth can be
  * So he does his best to comfort you, encouraging you to practice your breathing exercises and to push and so on
  * He’s very repetitive with it, to the point where it gets kind of annoying
  * It comes from a place of love, it really does!
  * But after the fifth or sixth time he encourages you to take deep breaths, you lose it
  * Genji’s taken aback when you suddenly start yelling at him
  * He quickly recovers from his surprise and takes your anger in stride
  * From what he’s read (and he’s read a _lot_ ), it’s normal to be hormonal and in pain during birth
  * So it’s not too shocking that the way that manifests is through anger
  * Genji talks you through it calmly, murmurs comforting words, presses kisses to your forehead, and wipes away your tears and sweat with gentle fingers
  * If you want to yell at him, that’s okay, he understands
  * Whatever makes this easier for you
  * When he gets to hold his child in his arms, he cries tears of joy
  * Making a family with you is the best decision he’s ever made



**McCree**

  * From the minute you went into labor, Jesse was doing his best to be there for you
  * He’s massaging your shoulders and covering you in light kisses
  * Through it all, he’s grinning so wide, unable to keep his giddiness off his face
  * He’s always loved kids, and the thought that he’s about to have one of his own is enough to fill him with joy
  * You, however, are not so happy
  * When you start yelling at him, Jesse isn’t fazed
  * He’s very familiar with using anger as a way to deal with pain
  * When you scream that this is _his_ fault, that you’re going to _strangle_ him, he’s endlessly amused
  * He can’t stop the chuckles from escaping him
  * Still, he does his best to calm you, mostly by calling you an abundance of cheesy pet names
  * If nothing else, it serves as a distraction
  * “It’s okay. Darlin’, I promise you can get through this.”
  * “C’mon, Sugar Pie. You got this.”
  * “Shh, Honey Bee, you’re okay.”
  * If it helps, Jesse will softly hum or sing some soothing songs to help you relax
  * He’s got the most beautiful, calming voice you’ve ever heard
  * As soon as he gets to hold his baby, he’s so clearly enamored with them
  * It’s adorable to see this soft cowboy coo softly at the little bundle in his arms, eyes shining with tears of happiness




End file.
